My Boy: Phase 2 Style
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: This Is a phase 2 style of My story Called "My boy" Read to find out.


**Author's Note: This is a Gorillaz Phase 2 style of My story Called, "My Boy." So the story will be a bit different. This also means that Alphonce will display a more toddler like behavior.  
****I'm just writing this until I get some more Ideas for My other story, "My Boy: Alphonce's Heritage." I promise I'll get the next chapter up! Enjoy!**

**Intro **

It was a normal evening at kong Noodle was playing Video games with 2D, Murdoc was sleeping in his Winnebago, and Russel was making himself some dinner. Suddenly Noodle heard footseps coming to the door. But as the sound got nearer the footseps began to sound like the footseps of a small child. Noodle walked over and opened the door and saw nothing. She was about to close the door when she felt a small hand on her leg.

"Nani?" She exlcaimed as she looked down and saw a little boy, no older than 2 years old, with pale skin staring up at her.

The boy was wearing a loose white T shirt that sort of sagged off of his right shoulder, a pair of black flannel pants that slipped a little past his waist. He had a pacifier in his mouth and was reaching up at Noodle.

Noodle picked up the little boy and carried him inside.

"Russel-san!" Noodle called out.

Russel walked in, and saw the little boy Noodle was holding in her arms.

The boy's eye's were mismatched, one was black while the other one was a pinkish red color. His hair was dark black, while his skin was very pale.

Noodle and Russel couldn't help but notice, that the boy strongly resembled Murdoc.  
Noodle also noticed that the boy was wearing a right side up cross around his neck, indicating that he was a christian.

Noodle just stared at the boy.

2D walked in and his eye's widened at sight if the boy.

"Uh guy's wot's going on in here?" 2D asked.

"Noodle found a little boy." Russel explained.

The boy held out a note to Russel.

Russel took it and read it.

Russel reading the Note: "Hello, My name is Alphonce Niccals, I am two years old.  
I can't talk yet, but I can write, what I say. I am looking for My Daddy Murdoc."

"So Murdoc's your daddy, I'll take ya' to him." Russel took Alphonce in his arms and carried him to the car park.

Once he got to Murdoc's winnebago, It was not emitting any loud noise so Russel assumed Murdoc was smoking.

"Yo Mudz! Open up!" Russel Knocked on the door.

There were footsteps and Murdoc opened the door.

He was shirtless and had A cigarette in his Mouth

"Wot do you want, Lards?" Murdoc asked annoyed.

Murdoc looked and Noticed the Little boy in Russel's arms.

"Wot's with the kid?" Murdoc asked raising an eyebrow.

Russel held out the note that Alphonce gave him.

Murdoc took it and read it. After Murdoc read what the note said, he looked back at the boy and took the boy in his arms.

"Now listen here man." Russel began. "If I find so much as a scratch on this boy, I'll..."

"Yeah yeah I know." Murdoc said as he closed the door to his winnebago.

Murdoc laid down on the bed with Little Alphonce sitting on his stomach.

"So, your my son huh kid?" Murdoc looked at the two year old.

Alphonce just tilted his head to the side. Murdoc just stared at the boy, with the usual scowl on his face.

"Can't ya' talk?" Murdoc asked.

Alphonce opened his mouth and tried to say something.

But all that came out was a bunch of gibberish and weird noises that the boy made.

Murdoc just sighed. Suddenly the boy reached out and pulled on his fathers Upside down cross necklace.

The boy then put the cross in his mouth and Murdoc chuckled.

"Ya' like my Cross?" Murdoc Laughed.

Murdoc spent the whole evening in his winnebago spending time with his new found son. Eventually the two of them fell asleep.

**Here's the first Chapter!**

**Give Me some Ideas on what you want to happen next and I'll continue!  
****Also give me some Ideas on what you want to happen in my other story. (My Boy: Alphonce's Heritage)**

**I promise I'll get the Next Chapter of "My Boy: Alphonce's Heritage" up.  
As soon as I get rid Of Mr. Headache and Mrs. Writers Block! If you wanna help me out feel free to!**

**Any who Leave some Ideas in your reviews and I'll continue.**


End file.
